A Hero's Breaking Point
by Sunnysocks
Summary: Summary: Darkness, Betrayal, Pain, Love and Confusion, these are all things that a once strong hero experienced at the hands of the least likely of people. Will he ever be able to move past the darkness to reach the light or will he be left broken forever? Pertamis story (unless persuaded otherwise *nudge*nudge*) First fanfiction ever :D
1. Chapter 1

A Hero's Breaking Point

By:Sunnysocks

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson series or Hero of Olympus series. (Sadly) All rights go to Rick Riordan

Summary: Darkness, Betrayal, Pain, Love and Confusion, these are all things that a once strong hero experienced at the hands of the least likely of people. Will he ever be able to move past the darkness to reach the light or will he be left broken forever? Pertamis story (unless persuaded otherwise *nudge*nudge*) First fanfiction ever :D

Authors Note:  
Yay first authors note ever! Wahoo...cough cough ...anyways this is my first fanfiction story ever so plz read and tell me what you think :) Ive tried to make this as original as possible so yay yolo :) I'm ok with flames and all that stuff as will probably deserve them with my writing ability (or lack there of). Open to constructive criticism as I am wanting to improve:) So without further a due here is chapter 1 hope you enjoy :D

VVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V

(Percy's POV)

Hi I'm Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. Saviour of Olympus. Destroyer of pretty much ever monster know in Greek mythology. Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase and most hated of the Fates. Why you may ask am I the most hated of the Fates well for starters I have had to be fighting for survival of humanity since I was 12 and now I am currently falling into the deepest, darkest part of Hell with my injured girlfriend. It is somewhat hard to believe that the Fates are on my side when my entire life has been a battlefield. Anyways back to the part where a giant spider lady pulled Annabeth and I down into the dark hell hole. We had been in Rome on the quest to shut the doors of death when Annabeth's phsyco mom Athena decided that Annabeth needed to go retrieve her gigantic action figure, called the Athena Parathions, all on her own. So Annabeth had followed something called the Mark of Athena to find her mom's statue while the rest of the quest continue with the quest to the doors of death. Still wondering how we ended up falling into Tartarus? Well at the end of Annabeth's mini quest she ran into the mother of all spiders...Arachne. The rest of the quest ended up at the same spot due to our awesome satyr friend Coach Hedge and "Captain" Leo a son of Hephaestus. So we reached Annabeth who had managed to get the jumbo spider lady trapped in her own web. They were standing on a floor that looked to be held together by thin metallic strands that went everywhere. It made me nervous looking at the ground as it looked as if it could collapse any second but all those thoughts got pushed aside by hearing my wisegirl's voice. I jumped out of the Argo II making sure to watch we're I stepped and ran over to the one person I loved with all my heart. Annabeth didn't look very good ,not in a sense of beauty as she's more beautiful than Aphrodite (cue thunder) but she looked sickly and in pain. I looked and saw a make shift splint on her ankle and decided we needed to get her out ASAP! The quest started securing Athena's statue. I reached Annabeth immediately embracing her in a hug. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to curl up in a corner and cry her eyes out from fear of everything she has had to encounter such as ugly jumbo spiders. I just held her telling her that once we secured the statue we would get back on the Argo II and leave this place. Just as the quest finished securing the Athena Parathions the ground started to shake and give way. We ran for the Argo II hoping to reach it before the floor collapsed. As we were almost to the grand ship Annabeth got pulled back by thin metallic strands that led down into a pit of blackness. I could hear the cries if Arachne saying that if she went down then so was Annabeth. I grabbed hold of her while trying to pull her away from the crevice but I started getting pulled along as well. Annabeth had her knife out trying to hack away at the strings but she wasn't getting very far as it seemed to be indestructible and she was in so much pain from her ankle that it was hard to keep from passing out. She looked at me with those stormy eyes and said "Percy I love you but you have to let me go"  
Through clenched teeth I replied " never again will I let you go". At this point we were both hanging over the edge and we're only being held by my one hand (the other is holding Annabeth) on the edge. I yelled up to Nico ,who had ran to the crevice in hopes of helping us but his arm was just out of reach, and said "promise me that you will guide the quest to the doors of death" he nodded "we will meet you there". With that I looked back at the pained yet beautiful face of my Wisegirl and let go of the edge. In that moment I didn't hear the cries of my friends from the quest or the crumbling floor but all I could hear was our heart beats pounding in time with the other. I held her close as we fell to our possible doom but all I could think was that we could make it through this.  
"As long as we are together". I said then all went black.

Authors Note:  
Yay first ever chapter :D So... how was it? Plz tell me if you liked it or not :) I know it is like what happened in the book (sort of) but it does change! ya gotta start from somewhere ;P hope my grammar wasn't too bad for you guys and gals but I'm open for corrections :) Thanks for reading

This is Sunnysocks and me out :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Hero's Breaking Point

By:Sunnysocks

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson series or Hero of Olympus series. (Sadly) All rights go to Rick Riordan

Authors Note:  
Hi everyone :) thank you so much for reading my story! Thanks to sudeepsonofposeidon, Ghost132 and Thunder Goat for reviewing! I will try my best to improve my writing and find a Beta who would be willing to work with me. On that note if anyone would be willing to help me out by being my beta that would be super awesome :D now...ON TO THE STORY!

VVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V

(OV)

Darkness.

That was I could see as Annabeth and I fell deeper into Tartarus. Annabeth had passed out from pain and exhaustion after I let go of the ledge. I hugged her tight to my body in fear of loosing her in this darkness. I'm not quite sure how long we have been falling for but with having ADHD it made the fall feel like an eternity.

-(A few hours later )-

This fall was KILLING ME! Like can we not reach the bottom already? Curse you fates for giving me ADHD! It's not like I could talk to anyone as Annabeth was still unconscious in my arms and people don't just fall into Tartarus fun. Ugh...I might as well relax as this might be my last chance in a long time.

-(A few more hours later)-

Annabeth began to stir in my arms. I wish I could see her as she is always looks so cute in her sleep. She suddenly clung to me like I was her life line (I sort of am at the moment) saying  
"Percy? Is that you? Why can't I see anything? Where are we? Why do I feel like if floating? Wha..."  
I cut her off saying " Annabeth slow down for a second! Yes it's me and everything is going to be ok!"

She relaxed a little bit saying "what happened?"

I didn't want to freak her out again but I had to tell her " Arachne pulled us into Tartarus and now we are falling to the pit". To say that she remained calm would be a huge lie as she flipped out yelling" WHAT THE HECK! Percy I told you to let me go! Now we are both doomed!"

I pulled her closer "Annabeth as long as we are together we can make it through anything."

We just held each other close relishing in the feeling of the other's arms wrapper around our bodies.

-(around 9 days later)-

The fall into Tartarus was surprisingly nice as Annabeth and I enjoyed having a break from all the business of war. That peace was shattered when a faint glow of red shone up ahead and was rapidly approaching. We arrived at the red light and found ourselves in a large cavern above a black beach.

As we free fell towards our deaths Annabeth yelled "Percy the river!"

I looked and found a merky black river not far from off so I used all my power to will it into a cushion for our landing. It was surprisingly hard to control this water but I guess it has to do with where the river is located.  
We roughly landed in a mangled heap on the water cushion. We got up untangling ourselves from each other. Looking around it looked like we in alternate universe of the underworld with a red tint to everything. There was jagged rocks walls and a thin ledge, over the river, that led from our current location further down into Tartarus.

Annabeth tried untying the string from her hurt ankle when she winced from pain. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small bag with emergency nectar and ambrosia. Breaking of a piece of ambrosia I handed it to Wisegirl who tried refusing saying

"We need to ration and my ankle is fine see" she took a step forward but almost fell.

I caught her before she made contact with the ground. Smirking at her I said " oh really? Are you sure you don't want a little bit Wisegirl?"

She stuck her tongue out at me "ok so maybe I'll have a little bit ...but the rest we need to save"

"Fine as long as you have some for your ankle "

She finished her little bit of ambrosia then took inventory of what we have.

"So we have enough nectar and ambrosia for an emergency, our clothing that we are wearing, do you have riptide?"

"Yep"

"Ok and I have my kni...wait where is it? Oh no! I must've lost it when we fell! "

"It's ok Annabeth we still have riptide and I'm sure we can find something down in this hell hole to use as a weapon"

"Ok . Anyways we have pretty minimal supplies but we will have to make due "

"As long as we are together we can make it through this"

Smiling we started walking hand in hand towards the ledge, further down and further in to the darkness .

-(same time)-

(? POV)

A large spider looking monster came from the shadows. It bowed and hissed "Master the daughter of Athena has arrived as planned with the son of Poseidon"

"Excellent! You are dismissed."

The creature crept back into the shadows.

"Let the games begin"

Authors Note:  
Soooo...how was that? I tried my best to paragraph it and have better grammar but I am open for corrections. Again if anyone would be willing to become the beta for this story that would be greatly accepted! I know that wasn't to interesting but has to be done :) please review I would love to hear what you thought:D thanks for reading

This is Sunnysocks and me out :)


End file.
